


Lasciarsi andare

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Boys In Love, Chronic Illness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nakamaship, References to Illness, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: «Ti ho sentito arrivare» disse semplicemente Shu, il tono calmo.Lo aveva “sentito”… già…Ormai era quasi miracoloso il modo in cui agiva il loro legame…Lo aveva sentito e si era messo davanti a quella porta, in attesa, perché sapeva che Shin aveva bisogno di trovarlo lì.[Partecipante al #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Lasciarsi andare

**Author's Note:**

> #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge #Task4  
> "Ok, facciamo una punturina."
> 
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Personaggi: Shin, Shu, comparse dei familiari di Shin  
> Rating: verde con spruzzate di giallo per la presenza del tema ospedaliero  
> Note: Potrebbe essere ambientata in qualsiasi momento direi, ma io li immagino abbastanza adulti qui, diciamo una post-terzo oav

**Lasciarsi andare**

 

 

«Ok, adesso facciamo un’iniezione e sarà tutto finito, vedrete».

Dopo aver ascoltato le parole del medico Shin si mise a seguire, come ipnotizzato, l’ago che pungeva il braccio della madre.

Non sapeva se essere più spaventato dalla situazione o dalla propria passività.

Passività necessaria: lo schermo che metteva davanti alle proprie emozioni lo salvava dal lasciarle straripare come uno tsunami, perché questo sarebbe accaduto se avesse concesso ad esse via libera. Lui doveva essere forte, era l’uomo di casa.

Certo, c’era Ryusuke-Niisan, il marito di sua sorella, ma lui aveva ereditato, dal padre morto anni prima, il dovere di proteggere la madre e Sayoko-Neesan e aveva imparato, prima per loro, poi anche per difendere se stesso dalla paura, ad essere forte, a tenere a freno l’emotività e a non lasciare mai, assolutamente mai, che qualcuno intorno si rendesse conto del suo reale stato d’animo.

In realtà lui le emozioni le percepiva, tutte, dalla prima all’ultima, non solo le proprie: percepiva tutto, ogni cosa, assorbiva ogni sfumatura mentale dell’ambiente in cui si trovava, perché per le emozioni lui, l’acqua, era uno specchio, che non solo rifletteva, ma assorbiva. Le emozioni degli altri si riversavano in lui con tutta la loro distruttiva potenza e andavano ad amplificare le proprie.

Sorrise alla madre, ma vedeva tutta la scena come se avvenisse al di fuori di sé, spettatore esterno che osservava lo svolgersi degli eventi da un’altra dimensione.

E questo per non ammettere neanche a se stesso di avere una paura tremenda, come ogni volta, perché a sua madre capitava da sempre e con il passare degli anni i suoi problemi di salute erano peggiorati.

Il medico si risollevò dal capezzale della signora Mori e si rivolse ai due figli della donna:

«Starà meglio, il peggio è passato per questa volta».

Già… per quella volta…

Una di tante che c’erano state e di tante che sarebbero ancora venute: per quanto avrebbe retto il cuore debole della signora Mori a tutte quelle ricadute?

Non era più così giovane.

Sayoko sospirò di sollievo, mentre Shin chinò il capo in un formale ringraziamento rivolto al dottore, poi sorrise alla sorella, con un’espressione che significava:

_“Te l’avevo detto, te l’avevo promesso che tutto si sarebbe risolto”._

Mentre il peso scivolava via dal suo cuore, anche la tensione si allentava.

Era uno di quei momenti in cui Shin sentiva il bisogno di allontanarsi, perché si sarebbe scoperto troppo: lo percepiva dal cuore che cominciava a battere forte, dagli occhi che pungevano, dal dolore che si diffondeva dal petto e si irradiava in ogni terminazione nervosa.

Era il momento in cui tutto finiva, bene o male che fosse, e lui non riusciva più a mantenere alto il controllo su di sé.

Con la scusa più banale del mondo uscì dalla stanza d’ospedale, lasciando Sayoko in compagnia del marito e dovette imporre un’immane violenza su se stesso per non mettersi a correre lungo le corsie, bisognoso di respirare, di sottrarsi a quelle mura impregnate di sofferenza.

Odiava gli ospedali, da sempre, perché erano il ricettacolo di quel dolore che lui non poteva ignorare.

In quell’edificio suo padre aveva esalato l’ultimo respiro, davanti a lui, strappandogli quella promessa:

_“Sii forte, prenditi cura di loro”._

Non credeva di esserci riuscito, troppe volte la sua debolezza era venuta a galla: l’unico modo che aveva trovato per mantenersi saldo nei momenti del bisogno era quello di mettere a tacere il cuore, generando in se stesso una passività che di solito non gli apparteneva, più che il controllo delle emozioni, una totale assenza di esse.

O forse non era così, perché poi esse arrivavano, tutte insieme, senza lasciargli speranza di fuga.

Era la sua eterna contraddizione che non comprendeva, alla quale non sapeva dare un senso e che lo terrorizzava più di ogni altra cosa, quella paura di se stesso che non lo abbandonava mai, perché cosa poteva esserci di peggio delle emozioni trattenute e poi esplose?

Era il contrario del controllo, dell’equilibrio: la totale mancanza di esso, il rischio della perdita di se stessi.

Non aveva mai imparato a fare i conti con questi dubbi che da sempre si agitavano in lui e che, con il tempo, lo avevano logorato, non aveva mai trovato le risposte definitive e, forse, non le avrebbe mai trovate.

Camminò per un periodo che gli sembrò interminabile lungo i corridoi e gli sembrava che fosse il mondo stesso, con i suoi orrori, a correre intorno a lui, un mondo fatto di malattia e morte.

Il portone che dava sul parco dell’ospedale comparve davanti ai suoi occhi e i suoi passi si fecero più precipitosi, almeno così credeva, perché in realtà gli sembrava di agire come un automa e di muoversi in una nebbia densa, che gli faceva girare la testa.

Quando fu fuori si fermò, aria pulita che entrava nei polmoni, il sole che riscaldava le membra e lì, in piedi davanti a lui, le mani in tasca, una figura che lo guardava, occhi grandi, colmi di attesa e comprensione, quella che ormai non aveva bisogno di parole.

«Ti ho sentito arrivare» disse semplicemente Shu, il tono calmo.

Lo aveva “sentito”… già…

Ormai era quasi miracoloso il modo in cui agiva il loro legame…

Lo aveva sentito e si era messo davanti a quella porta, in attesa, perché sapeva che Shin aveva bisogno di trovarlo lì.

Rimasero fermi qualche istante, semplicemente a guardarsi, poi camminarono, con calma, uno verso l’altro, finché ogni distanza, tra loro, fu colmata da un abbraccio, quell’abbraccio nel quale Shin sapeva di poter abbandonare ogni inibizione, ogni costruzione mentale, ogni barriera ed essere, definitivamente, solo se stesso.                                                                  

 

 


End file.
